Hot Rainbow!
by Narcoleptic-Since-89
Summary: AU! A story about two girls who are dragged from our world to the Final FantasyXII world! but a problem arrises, the two girls share the same love interest; Balthier. OCXBalthierXOC, Rated T for Teen, Slightly Crack-Fic-ish, Multi Crossover, Ashe Bashing.
1. Poke Prick Play!

"Which one FF 12, 12, 12, or 12?" A girl asked she had short blonde hair with red tips, dazzling blue eyes with light green flecks around the pupil, she was 5'2" weighing 110 lbs. 15 years old, and her name is Culley. She was wearing a bright yellow tank top with black basketball shorts and brown flip-flops.

"12 Noaw…" Another girl demanded she had short brown hair with black tips, dull brown eyes at half-mast, being 5'5" weighing 121 lbs. 14 years old and her name is Nala. Nala was wearing a red tank top, dark blue basketball shorts with small paint splatters, and knee high converse with rainbow socks sticking out slightly.

"Yay! I had a feeling you'd pick that one!" Culley said with a fist pump.

"Damn straight." Nala said nodding wisely.

"…"

"…"

The two burst out laughing at the same time in the silence of the room, not really sure what they were laughing at.

Culley and Nala had already gone through their daily motions; Wake up(anywhere from 9:30 to 11:00), Look at hot anime guys on the computer, Read some fan fiction, Toss up story ideas, Walk to the Kwiki(Quickie) Mart, Buy junk food, Walk back, Take 'Which Character Are You' quizzes from quizilla , and last but most certainly not least play Final Fantasy XII, although there is one more thing dubbed 'kitty time' where they try and tame these wild kittens, but they play FFXII until then, and there's all the regular stuff like eating and bathroom and on the rare occasion swimming.

"Start it up!" Nala shouted suddenly serious "We've got some ass to see!"

Culley grinned and watched the opening screen for the game, frowned, blinked, and blinked again.

Culley and Nala looked at each other.

"Did you see that?-"  
>"What was that?-" The two cracked near identical smiles but frowned again.<p>

"What did you see?"

"I saw this little red dot swirling around the screen…" Culley said rubbing her eyes "What about you?"

"I saw the same, I guess, but it was purple…"Nala scowled "There's nothing wrong with the machine is there?"

"That's weird and I don't think so… it may be old but it's reliable, unlike several other inanimate objects…" Culley growled thinking of her stupid phone and her oh-so-slow lap top.

"I wouldn't be surprised if your PS2 suddenly converted to 'Hate-Culley-ism' you know, that new religion all the inanimate objects are flocking to." Nala laughed slapping her thigh.

Culley laughed. When their laughter subsided they looked at each other.

"You Called?" Nala mimicked in a deep voice sending both the girls into fits of squeals and laughter from the inside joke. It was actually one of the possible endings to a story the two hadn't even started, where these two girls get sent into the Final Fantasy XII game and they get dropped into a strange room… and uh… yeah you get the point.

"Alright, let's get us some Balthier!" Culley shouted, the two girls cheered.

Several hours passed by with several strange comments on both sides and both girl's sighed when Culley's door opened.

"Kitty Time!" Culley's mom said with an amused grin.

"Aaaww…"  
>"Nyueergh…"<p>

The two females whined trudging out of the room and to the porch, they had just gotten to the part where you enter the Ozmone plains.

The way the porch was set up there was a door to the kitchen and a door that led outside(there was also a closet but no one really cares about that) then from the kitchen there was the only bathroom and the entrance to the dining room/office that had a glass door leading to the deck, then the living room- that had a door to leading out back, a door to the storage room, a door to Culley's mom's room, a door leading out to another porch like outcropping, and a small hallway that led to Culley's room and the guest room Nala's things currently inhabited.

Culley poured some kitten food on an ice cream bucket's lid and walked back into the kitchen with Nala leaving the outside door open. Both girls walked to the living room and darted out the back door to avoid the large moths that litter the area.

Walking around the house Culley crept up the porch steps to close the door behind the kittens that appeared like ninjas when a small kitten with a small head dashed out of the door just milliseconds before it closed.

"Oh no-"The two said and stopped simultaneously watching the kitten as it stared at them while sitting by Culley's feet.

Culley smiled "Hello Little Balthier!" she said picking the kitten up.

"Little Balthier… ARGH! I CAN'T GET OVER HOW _CUTE_ THAT IS!" Nala whisper shouted frantically and poked the kittens belly watching with a smile as he latched on to her finger.

"I still don't get how you're so immune to cat scratches…?" Culley frowned watching the kitten scratch her and a small bead of blood run down her finger.

Nala pulled her finger away and wiped it on her equally red shirt smiling;

"Years of practice." She stated.

The two walked back around the house and quickly ran to the back door. Nala opened the door letting Culley run in first, watching in amusement and worry as she tripped. Nala caught the corner of Culley's shirt just as Culley flipped around to save Little Balthier from being squished, succeeding in that and pulling Nala down with her.

Four things waited for impact; Culley, Little Balthier, Nala, and the House. But the house would find there _was_ no impact, no sound, and no cries of pain… just _nothing_. All was quiet but the bustling of Culley's unaware mother preparing dinner.

The only sign either of them had even come back was the small smear of blood on the handle of the screen door.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Muahahaha! I win! Little Balthier is a cutie pie.  
><em>**

OCXBalthierXOC  
>1,010 Words excluding this AN.


	2. Fall Fruit Fail!

The two girls, if anyone was around, could be heard for miles around as they fell through the roof of a strange room.

When the girls landed, they landed _hard_, Culley was still on her back protecting Little Balthier when she hit the ground and not so long after did Nala follow landing on her front and almost on Culley. So they shared some quality time together rolling on the floor in agonizing pain, but Culley stood first after having the wind knocked out of her, she looked down at Nala still rolling on the floor moaning.

"C'mon, get up." Culley said hefting the girl off the floor.

"B-but my booooobs! I landed on them!" Nala fake cried trying to hold back a laugh.

Culley laughed "Get up you weirdo!" She shouted

"I'll take that as a compliment, but really we'll be sore tomorrow." Nala said grimacing.

"Do we even have a tomorrow, because I know this isn't a dream, that fall _hurt like __**hell**_." Culley said looking at their odd surroundings.

The room they were in looked like it stretched on for miles and miles. Not to mention the entire room was checkered black and white everywhere you looked, excluding three spots, they were black where it was supposed to be white making three plus like signs and in the middle of the plus like signs… were doorknobs… on the floor…bright… white… doorknobs…

"How…?" Nala trailed off.

"I'm not sure." Culley said "But there's one way to find out!" Culley grabbed and twisted the doorknob, silently noting that it had an 'M' carved on it, Culley pulled open the small cupboard and looked inside wearily.

"You see anything?" Nala asked quietly.

Culley reached inside and pulled out a small squishy red pill with odd designs on it and two small black things sticking out of it.

"What is this?" Culley asked no one in particular and watch in awe and fear as it started growing and growing until it was about the size of a softball and they watched the black prongs fan out till they resembled leaves, and they were so preoccupied neither of them noticed the small cupboard shut and lock itself or the white 'M' on the doorknob fade into a reddish color that resembled fire…

"Oh my gosh it looks like a devil fruit from One Piece!" Nala said in smiling awe and suddenly frowned.

Culley noting her facial expression said "You don't think…?"

"I kinda do… but that's impossible! So…" Nala said, it was a dream come true if it was, but those types of dreams don't come true… they just don't.

"Have you seen the room we're sitting in?" Culley asked in a 'are you stupid' voice.

"Well if you think it's real then eat the damn fruit." Nala said looking back at Culley to see she had already taken a bite out of it and recoiled in disgust. "I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" She shouted.

"Well then don't sa-" She was cut off as the fruit burst into flames leaving nothing but ashes in her hand.

"Whoa… That was cool… I don't really have to guess to figure out what that one was the Mera Mera No Mi either…"

"Yeah… You pick one!" Culley said.

"Hmmm, y-you do it for me!" Nala said looking at the other cupboards wearily.

"Chicken!" Shooting up and walking over to one of the other little cupboard Culley was about to pull it open but she snickered…

"Oh?" Culley said it as a question glancing at Nala out of the corner of her eye.

"What did you do?" Nala said coming closer.

"Hu- Oh! Oh, I mean-uh… Oh no! It locked when I touched it!" Culley faked turning away from Nala to hide her smirk.

"Really!" Nala said coming closer and jiggling the knob a little "Hey! It's open! You Lied!" Nala said accusingly.

"Me? Lie? _Never_! It must have unlocked itself when you touched it! That must mean only you can open it!" Culley fake gasped and started snickering.

"OH FINE! I KNOW YOUR LYING!" Nala shouted wrenching open the small cupboard and watching the small pill grow before she took a huge bite, nearly gagged, and watched the fruit burst into small black particles that slowly floated to the ground before disappearing into nothing, Nala barely had time to register that the fruit was purple with green leaves: A fruit she had seen before; the Yami Yami No Mi used by Blackbeard later on in the One Piece Chapters and Episodes.

"So…" Culley started still grinning like a Cheshire cat "What now?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Nala asked from her position spread eagle on the floor.

"You said Mira Mira Something, but what _power_ do I have?" Culley asked.

"_Mera Mera No Mi_! And it's Ace's power…" Nala mumbled

"WOOOOH FIIIRRRE!" Culley Screamed running around in circles.

"SHUT UP YOU PYROMANIAC!" Nala yelled wishing she had something hard to throw.

"SO! What can I do!" Culley asked excitedly.

"There _is_ a reason why his wanted poster says 'Fire Fist Ace'…" Nala said smiling at Culley when she squealed.

Culley calmed down and focused as hard as she could on her right hand.

"What are you doing?" Nala asked with her left brow quirked.

"Concentrating." Culley said simply.

"Why?"

Culley sighed "I wanna light my hand on fire you got a better way?" She asked impatiently.

Nala laughed "Well your hands smoking." she said smirking.

Culley's head whipped around to look at her hand and found it was indeed smoking but no fire was visible.

"What the- NO!" She shouted watching the smoke start dissipating.

Nala laughed.

"Shut up! I'd like to see you do it!"She shouted.

"No thanks it'll be the same result as yours and that's embarrassing." Nala said "But hey! Look on the bright side!" She said enthusiastically.

"What bright side?" Culley said angrily standing up.

"Your hands burning." Nala grinned.

Culley brought her hand up very close to her face and whispered:

"It doesn't burn…"

"Well, you practically made up of fire so of course it won't hurt you and as a Logia user normal attacks should go right through you." Nala explained.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"…Punch me!"

"NO!"

* * *

><p>After much arguing and running away Nala ended up punching Culley and landing flat on her face because her fist went right through Culley's face and speaking of Culley's face on a side note; it bursts into flames when punched, to which she commented:<p>

"That feels _so_ weird…"

Although in all this craziness no one noticed the third Cupboard open by itself or Little Balthier fall in until he meowed and Culley pulled him out.

"Crazy little kitty what were you doing in there?" she asked and the answer? Well it was;

"RRROOOOAAARRR!" The 14 and 15 year old girls screamed as Little Balthier Transformed into a _very_ large tiger striped feline with huge front canines reminiscent to an ancient saber tooth tiger and nearly gave the two girls a heart attack.

"Z-Z-Zoan type…" Nala panted.

"What's a Zoan?" Culley asked panting and watching her used-to-be-kitten bathe itself.

"A Zoan devil fruit is similar to a Logia, but rather than enabling you to control an element or sub-element you can have to different forms excluding yourself so it would be hybrid- a cross between whatever model you ate and yourself, then there's full form- a form where you completely change into the model." Nala explained.

"You keep saying 'Model'…" Culley pointed out.

"Oh, by model I mean there are different types like Neko Neko-"

"STOP! English please?" Culley begged.

Nala sighed "like the Cat Cat Fruit: Model Tabby and the Cat Cat Fruit: Model Lion, things like that you know?" She finished.

"So what did Little Balthier get?" Culley asked staring at the aforementioned cat.

"It looks like a saber tooth tiger but it's too big-" Something clicked in Nala's mind "OH MY GOD IT'S A STRIPED NIGHTSABER FROM WORLD OF WARCRAFT! Oh my gosh Cat Cat Fruit: Model Striped Nightsaber… That's so cool…" Nala said putting her hand over her mouth in awe.

"So… basically… what you're saying… is he can flip back and forth between this- _form_ and his cute little kitten form?" Culley said slowly.

"And another form yes." Nala said.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY THAT!" Culley yelled.

"I don't know, I felt the need to explain…I guess?" Nala held her hands up in surrender.

"Well don't-" Culley was cut off by a large rumbling sound that made the girls scoot closer to the large cat, whom poofed back to his kitten form, Culley grumbled and picked him up.

"You're a chicken not a Cat." Culley commented as Nala grabbed and tugged on her sleeve pointing in front of them.

What they saw made Culley grab Nala's sleeve as well; tile by tile the room was falling away and crumbling into dust revealing that the ground beneath them was the exact opposite, millions and millions of billions of miles away and as the last tile fell so did they.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: NO APOLOGIES FOR THE CLIFFIE! :D!_  
><strong>

OXBalthierXOC

1,692 Words excluding this A/N.


	3. Wow Walk Wake!

The two girls started falling; through the Exosphere, the Thermosphere, the Mesosphere, the Stratosphere, and finally the Troposphere straight into the ground creating a giant crater. Despite how far they fell, the speed at which they fell, and the impact they made it felt as though they had only fallen as far as a loft bed and onto a hardwood floor, only being far enough to give you a few aches and pains really.

"OOOOWWWWW! WHAT IS WITH ALL THIS FALLING! FIRST WE FALL THROUGH MY FLOOR INTO A WEIRD ROOM AND THEN THROUGH THAT ROOMS FLOOR, AND _THEN_ THROUGH THE FUCKING ATMOSPHERE! WE'RE NOT SHOOTING STARS!" Culley shouted going on a rage.

"Culley… Culley… you're blazing…" Nala said pointing at the flames licking at several places on Culley's body.

"AAHH!" Culley yelled rolling on the floor.

"USE YOUR FRUIT DAMNIT!" Nala yelled.

"Too late." Culley stated brushing the dirt off "It'll take a while to get used to that…"

"Yeah… wait no- DON'T DO THAT EVER AGAIN!" Nala shouted

"Why?" Culley asked a quizzical expression on her face.

Nala sighed and collapsed back into the dirt. She sat back up. "We should probably get out of this crater before someone finds us…"

"Why! If someone comes I can, like, raise up flames behind me and laugh all evilly and say 'I'm the devil' and stuff." She said grinning at the thought.

"NO! Do you know how scary that would be for the people who found us? WE JUST FLEW DOWN FROM THE EXOSPHERE AND WE AREN'T DEAD! I'm also wondering why _I'm_ not scared, but I have a feeling it's the shock…" Nala said pushing Culley down in the dirt she stood up looking for a way out of the massive hole. "Got any ideas?"

"What's your power?" Culley asked "You never did say."

"Darkness or Shadows, whichever way you prefer to say it, I guess…" She said

"I don't think there's any way to use Shadows to pop out of a crater…"

"Looks like it's climbin' for us…" Nala said putting Little Balthier on Culley's back.

* * *

><p>It was just before dusk when they finally made it out of the crater and they were completely worn out, not to mention covered in dirt from there many slides down the cliff that is the side of the crater, but by the time they reached the top they heard voices; people were coming and despite wanting to move and get away they both new they wouldn't last a day in the wilderness after both of them had lived near comfortable lives in the protection of their loved ones.<p>

So there they lay Culley on the verge of passing out and Nala had had a Narcoleptic fit and fallen asleep as she was trying to find the motivation to run away.

"Hey! There are injured here!" Culley heard someone shout making the new pounding in her head feel like a sledgehammer.

"Les get em' back t' town, oo' knows wha' injuries dey got wit an esplosion like dis." A gruff voice said and Culley took her last bit of consciousness and entertained herself with imagining what this man might look like.

* * *

><p>"C'mon girly ya gotta wake up and eat som'in." A gruff voice said the one from before…<p>

Culley snapped into a sitting position and scanned the room quickly finding only an old man sitting on the stool next to her.

"Where's Nala?"

"De oter girly be out back earnin' er' keep, bu' you gotta eat som'in girly." He said handing Culley a slice of bread with cheese and some milk "I go get yer frien' an' be back t' check on ye."

"Okay…" Culley mumbled.

As the old man shuffled out of the room Culley let her eyes do a slower and more careful sweep of the room which there wasn't much, but the stool the old man was occupying, a table, a cupboard, the door the old man exited out of and an open window in which a nice cooling breeze was blowing in, not that Culley noticed she was always Room temperature or higher because of the Mera Mera No Mi.

Culley slowly ate the cheese, leaving the bread, and she finished it by gulping down the milk. Culley was in the middle of trying to find a place to put her glass when Nala burst in;

"BY THE GODS YOU'RE AWAKE!" She said tears streaming down her cheeks "I THOUGHT YOU ER' GONNA DIIIEEE!" She continued hugging Culley around the waist nearly making Culley drop her ceramic milk glass.

"Yes, Yes I'm alive, NOW GET OFF! And what do you mean 'by the gods'?" Culley asked a vein showing in her forehead.

"The people on that game Oblivion say it a lot I thought it would add to the dramatic effect."Nala said the tears having magically disappeared.

"THERE _WAS_ NO DRAMATIC EFFECT!" Culley yelled.

"Now, now girly no stressin' da pachent…" The old man waved a chastising finger.

"Do you even know my name?" Nala asked "or hers?" She asked pointing to Culley.

"No, d' you know mine?" He asked.

"Touché."

"Wha'?"

"Quit confusing the elderly. My name is Culley and this is Nala." Culley said motioning to herself then to Nala.

"Well Culleh, d' name's Joreal." Joreal said sticking a thumb to his chest.

"Culleh?" Culley and Nala Murmured glancing at each other.

"Can ye walk Culleh?" Joreal asked leaning on a jaggedly carved cane.

"Probably, by the way Nala why did you think I was gonna die?" Culley asked quizzically getting out of bed.

"You've been asleep for two and a half days!" Nala said grinning, Culley tripped on her sheets.

"WHAT! HOW COME YOUR UP?" Culley shouted still on the floor.

"You know that because of my Narcolepsy I have Insomnia so I wake up earlier than most… or is it the other way around? Either way you should be feeling quite refreshed after a few days sleep." Nala explained.

"You shou' take a bath Culleh, yah smell." Joreal said.

"Don't take offense to that he was that blunt when I woke up too, only he nearly yelled it… I'm so jelly." Nala said recalling the memory "But hurry up and take a bath I have a surprise for you!" Nala said excitedly.

"What is it?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." Cue chastising finger and annoying tongue click.

When Culley stepped out of the bathroom she noted the house was very old fashioned clay type building, but she wasn't surprised to see Nala come running down the hall laughing, it was surprising she hadn't had a Narcoleptic fit yet.

"ARE YOU READY FOR YOUR SURPRISE?" Nala exclaimed coming to a stop at Culley's side.

"NO YELLING IN THE HOUSE!" Joreal yelled an angry tinge to his voice and they could just barely make out a male voice saying;

"She's not going to listen." It was mumbled and faint, but understood well enough.

"YOU SHUT UP!" Nala yelled.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY?" Joreal yelled back.

"BUT YOUR YELLING TOO!" Nala shouted a strange look on her face, seemingly a cross between a smirk and a deranged grin.

"Oh hush, the both of you." A woman chastised pointing her wooden spoon through a doorway at where they supposed Joreal was and her other finger at Nala who shrank back to hide behind Culley.

"That's Susye, one of those kind but stern mothers." Nala whispered to Culley.

"Ah."

"Oh, you must be Culley! It's a pleasure to meet you! I'm Susye."

"Pleasure to meet you as well." Culley said extending her hand to shake; Susye took it and immediately recoiled.

"You're burning up! Are you alright to be out of bed?" Susye asked feeling Culley's forehead.

"Uuuuhh…"

"Culley always has a high temperature it's just a thing she inherited from her parent!" Nala said coming to the rescue and whisking Culley off to a beautiful looking garden.

"Alright your surprise is right… HERE!" Nala shouted flinging open a door leading out off the garden.

"OH MY GOD WHERE ARE WE?"

"Rozarria."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: aaahhh, don't you just love cliff hangers?**_

OCXBalthierXOC

1,340 Words excluding this A/N.


	4. Split Smack See!

**THIS IS THE SPLITTING CHAPTER, Also being the reason why it's so short.**

* * *

><p>"Hey! Are you alright?" Nala asked Culley waving a hand in her face while Culley stared with a slacked jaw at the bustling town below them. There were people walking along the streets where street vendors shouted of their finest wares with lowest prices, and children playing in the streets.<p>

"R-Rozarria?" Culley's voice squeaked.

"Yup, it's hard to believe isn't it?" Nala asked.

"Yeah…" Culley said still staring at the scenery.

Nala slapped Culley as hard as she could on the back of the head.

"OW!" They both shouted.

"WHY'S YOUR HEAD SO HARD!"

"WHY'D YOU HIT ME!"

"NO YELLING!"

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU ALL TO BE QUIET!" The angry voice of Susye blared through the small house. The two girls looked at each other and started laughing and laughed till they're stomachs hurt and they had tears in they're eyes.

Sitting down they stared at the scenery again.

"It is real you know…" Nala said

"It's gotta be…" Culley said and it took her only a moment to realize Nala was snoring quietly.

"ARGH!"

* * *

><p>Later that day Culley and Nala could be found being worked to death by Susye and her sister Ntheta.<p>

"Why do we have to work again?" Nala asked panting.

"Because you're out of shape." Ntheta said with an appraising eye.

It had been a silent decision between Susye, Ntheta, and Diusan- Susye's husband- to take Culley and Nala in despite the lack of income. Culley and Nala though always felt uneasy mooching off of someone else especially someone with little money and had decided they were going to make a plan and leave as quickly as they could, before they got attached, and it was the next week when an opportunity finally presented itself, but during the week as a side note they found little Balthier had clung to Culley all the way back to the house and had been with them the entire time.

"Are we really leaving?" Nala asked with a sad face looking back at the house on the hill from they're spot at the town's gates.

"Don't you feel bad? It seemed they had already had very little money to start with, I don't want them to waste any more on us." Culley said resolutely "Although I will miss them." She frowned looking at the also frowning Nala beside her.

"I guess… So… to the next city!" Nala said in an attempt to be cheerful and hopped on Little Balthier with Culley following.

"To the next city!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Short chapter is short…_**

OCXBalthierXOC

417 Words excluding this A/N.


End file.
